Little Fighter: Saving the World One Last Time
by Aj Cannell
Summary: As they are re-united they must go to war with Julian one last time... R & R Please


Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
Freeze stood next to his brother, Firen. Freeze's spikey blue hair went perfectly with everything else about the cold individual, blue outfit that included a cape. Also his ice blue eyes that seemed cold but shone bright with an inner light. Firen however looked the opposite, his fire orange red hair was pulled back into a way that extended off the back of his neck. He wore an outift much like Freeze's, all red with exception of a cape which Firen didn't carry on him. The only similarity was the eyes, Firen yielded the same blue eyes that were in Freeze's.  
  
"Julian's army of darkness is massing Firen." Freeze finally broke the silence causing Firen to turn to him, looking relatively calm.  
  
"Yes, I know..." Trailing off, Firen was holding himself back from continueing. "We must stop him," Pausing again he turned away slightly from his brother. "We must stop him before he gains too much strength. There are not enough warriors who will stand up to his might." Freeze nodded but remained silent, looking into the evening horizon. The sun was escaping slowly emitting a bright orangy hue over the land that they stood upon. Turning slowly Freeze began to leave, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow, summon the others, we must gather to fight... again." With those final words Freeze left Firen standing alone on the small grassy hill over-looking the spreading darkness that Julian was slowly creating. Firen finally turned and followed his brother off of the hill, he would need to find the others, they must prepare for their long jouney and upcoming battles.  
  
***  
  
The following morning the sun crept slowly over the horizon, much like it had fallen last night. Freeze emerged from his small home to meet again with Firen who was waiting for him, eager to inform him of the news he had to give him. Before Firen could begin, Freeze asked the question that was about to answered without him asking. "What news do you have from the others?" Freeze asked hurriedly. They both turned and began walking along a snake-like dirt path.  
  
"I have contacted them all, they should be arriving in roughly half an hour in the clearing just outside of Banmor Forest." They continued together and as the path started upwards before reaching it's peek the outlines of Banmor Forest could be seen.  
  
"Good. However, I fear that even if they all come, it will still not be enough to confront Julian and win."  
  
"Do no fear brother, we are strong together and have defeated Julian before. We will do it again." Freeze's face darkened but decided not to burden Firen, his optimistic brother with the news of Julian's new powers. He was now more powerful than ever before, not just his legions of warriors, but Julian himself. Freeze could feel his power, it's aura was suffocating him as it grew stronger and stronger, day by day.  
  
***  
  
The two brothers waited in silence at the designated meeting spot. Nearly half an hour after the others should have arrived, still none had appeared. Firen was walking around, furiously cursing, wondering why they were not here yet. Freeze didn't seem surprised at the situation and just leaned lightly against a tree, shade keeping him cool in the hot summer sun.  
  
"Why aren't they here yet, they have never been late before and never have they thought twice about coming when summoned. They always knew it was important. Why..." Trailing off he looked up at the sight of his companions. Freeze rose slowly with a slight smile on his face as the others slowly descended the hill. Among them were Louis, yellow spiked hair dropped just above his brown eyes. Walking beside Louis was Davis, next to him was John. The others followed behind: Dennis, Rudolf, Woody, Henry and Jan. Jan walked more off to the side, her blue hair tied nicely back into a pony tail, held up by a pink ribbon. She wore a tight sleeveless pink outfit that showed her beautiful figure. Around her neck she wore a pendant, Freeze didn't know where she got it but it seemed to shine with an aura, almost giving her a power when she cast her spells.  
  
Louis seemed to lead them walking straight to Firen. Still with no expression he stood face to face with Firen for a moment, Firen did the same, they seemed to stare at eachother with a look of disregard for eachother until they each simultaineously broke and smile and embraced eachother. "Great to see you again Louis!" Firen yelled as he backed away and looked at the others.  
  
"It's been a long time Firen." Louis nodded, his metal armour shining brightly in the day's sunlight. The others greeted eachother again, quickly catching up on new things with Firen. Jan seemed still seperate from the rest and lonesome until Freeze approached her slowly.  
  
"Hello Jan." He said softly, his pale cheeks began to slightly glow reddish. "It's good to see you again." He smiled slightly before lowering his head. Jan smiled back lifted his chin with her hand.  
  
"It's good to see you to Freeze." Leaning forward she lightly kissed him on the cheek before walking away to greet Firen with the others. Slowly bringing up his hand to his cheek Freeze turned around to watch Jan walk away, with a light sigh he followed.  
  
(Sorry there isn't much action in this chapter, just setting up the story as Little Fighter isn't very big and a lot of people might not know much about the game) 


End file.
